Locked Up
by Writteroftime
Summary: Oliver Queen is beginning his sentance at Slabside. He quickly finds himself a new ally who can perhaps help him survive this hell. Set during season 7. There will be certain changes to the story to fit with this fic. Pure action fic. No ships or romance apart from maybe the odd mention of felicity. My main inspiration is episode 7.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning 4587. Beautiful day."

Oliver sighs as he wakes up to officer Yorke standing outside his cell. This was his third week in Slabside and he was starting to get into the new routine. He gets up and starts his usual morning exercises.

Due to the past few months being very stressful what with Caden James and Diaz threatening the city Oliver hadn't been able to keep up his usual workout routine but he'd decided he needed to keep that up while in here.

He was trying to avoid trouble but had a feeling soon enough he'd need to be in his top shape to keep off a few pissed off inmates. Once that is done he leaves his cell. The weeks had been uneventful but Oliver could sense the guards had been on edge around him waiting for a fight to start but he guessed the prisoners were waiting until the guards relaxed before making their move. He heads out to the courtyard and sighs as he sees 3 sadly familiar faces coming towards.

Danny Brickwell, Ben Turner and Derek Sampson. Brick seemed to be the leader of their little gang which surprised Oliver. Sure the guy was sadistic but as far as Oliver was concerned the guy was a low level gang leader who's success only came about because Team Arrow had been fractured due to Oliver's first encounter with Ras Al Ghul. Sampson and Turner were much more formidable opponents what with Sampspns enhanced healing abilities and Turners skills as a hitman. Brick smirked at Oliver as he approached him

"Well well if it isn't the legendary green arrow. Tell you what if I was a betting man the one person I wouldn't have put any cash on was playboy rich guy and mayor Queen. I thought the Feds were barking up the complete wrong tree when they nicked you Queen but turns out it was right. Fair enough I now get to kill Green Arrow and the former Mayor"

Oliver tried to move past them.

"Brick don't be stupid you'll end up in a lot worse trouble if you try anything here."

Turner surprisingly seems to agree with this as he looks over at Brick.

"Queens right you put him down and start a fight we're spending months in the hole and I don't fancy spending more time locked up because of Queen."

Brick just glares at him.

"You going soft on Arrow Turner? You ain't here to think Turner you really believe I'm gonna give up the chance of getting even with the person who put me in here."

Oliver sighs.

"Brick I really didn't put you in here. When you played your little games I was...away. It was the people of the Glades who stood up and fought back against your gang and it was Malcom Merlyn put the beating on you. If anything I'm the one that saved your life."

Brick frowns more at this statement.

"Well then arrow that was your mistake. One that you'll very soon come to regret. I've been waiting 4 years for this."

Oliver's instincts kick in as he sees a flash of silver in his eye line and ducks a knife slash aimed at him from turners blade. It seems BRonze Tigers reluctance to get in more trouble only went so far. Oliver had wanted to avoid trouble but if he was attacked he had no choice but to fight back. He didn't want to kill them just do enough to subdue them and end the fight as quick as possible with as little blood spilled as possible. He ducks under it and slams a side kick into Turners stomach knocking him back giving him a bit of space to move. He tried to get the 3 opponents lined up so they couldn't attack him all at once and would get them tripping over each other to get to him he manages to manoveur sampson in front of the the downed turner, leaving him with just brick to face at this point. That was the best outcome as Brick was the easiest opponent to defeat. Brick charges at him with wild and sloppy but strong punches. Oliver deflects them and as one hook comes in he slams his forearm against Bricks arm blocking it then smashes a palm strike onto his nose and feels the familiar crunch of a nose breaking. Brick staggers back and as he does Oliver kicks him in the groin sending him down.

Oliver looks around for a guard to break it up but it seems they were going to let this happen. Turner had recovered and him and Sampson charge him. Oliver moves backwards trying to deflect the shots. He knew Turner and Sampson were both dangerous fighters and strong so needed to avoid taking heavy shots but before he could make a move to counter Turner was flung backwards giving Oliver the chance to grab Sampson and deliver 2 knees into his chest and get behind him and choke him unconscious.

Oliver looks round and sees Turner fighting another man. Both seemed pretty evenly matched exchanging punches and kicks until Turner attempts a underhand stab and his opponent grabs the blade and head butts him twice then Turner attempts an overhead stab which the man redirects and uses the move to ram the blade into turners leg. Turner yells in time to get a jumping knee into the face that knocks him out. At that moment the guards decide to step in as the whistles are blown and they come running. Oliver puts his hands up and gets on his knees. The other man does the same and turns to face Oliver.

A small smirk on his face as he gives Oliver a nod. Oliver sighs in an exasperated tone as he recognises the now familiar face. So much for a quiet sentance.

"Hey kid. We gotta stop meeting like this. Can't seem to stay out of trouble without my help can you?"

The man with the beard and eypatch smirks as they're both handcuffed. It seems now Slabside has a new prisoner. Slade Wilson a.k.a Deathstroke had entered the prison. 12 years after they'd first met. Now Oliver Queen and Slade Wilson were trapped in hell again.


	2. Chapter 2

Slade and Oliver were taken to the hole and locked in together. Slade casually looks around.

"Well it's still more comftorble than the fuselage."

Oliver folds his arms.

"Why're you in here Slade?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing kid. 6 years of evading the police and even got cleared by a judge and then you give yourself up to the FBI?...I can't see the logic in that plan."

Oliver sighs and shrugs.

"I made a deal with the FBI. The city got taken over by a man named Ricardo Diaz he took over the city with corruption. He owned most of thr police and the politicians."

Slade tilts his head.

"I've heard that name...when I was planning my Mirakuru army rampage I heard about this Diaz. But he was a low level drug dealer part of a small time gang. Hardly a man powerful enough to corrupt the city."

"Diaz was small time but then he started working Caden James a hacker who got information about the whole team and Diaz played James by making him think I killed his son. Then when Diaz was finished with him he killed him. It was Diazs plan to get me locked up. He had a big team with Anatoly and black siren and Vincent Sobal."

Slade nods listening.

"Huh so black siren survived Lian Yu?"

"Yes because of Caden James. Diaz had to much influence in the city I made a deal with the FBI to turn myself in so they could find him."

"Kid you beat Malcolm Merlyn, League of assassins, me, Damian darkh, Ras Al Ghul and Adrian Chase but some street thug is what it took to stop you? Well that certainly doesn't do my ego any good."

"It wasn't Diaz combat ability it was his resourcefulness."

"Also FBI? You really think they'll find him? There's a reason Green Arrow did way more than the police ever did."

"It doesn't matter. How did you get here anyway? You find Joe or grant?"

Slade sighs.

"No...well I gathered Intel but it's a fools crusade Joe is completely lost and Grant is currently serving in the army. It's best to stay away. As for me well I heard what happened here...watched your trial on Tv. Very entertaining especially that green arrow dropping into the court. Who was that anyway? I assume it wasn't actually Merlyn."

"No it was Christopher Chance."

"Ah human target I heard of him a good play. I was satisfied when you got off. Then a few days later I saw your little speech. I monitored Star City's communication system expecting your team to make an attempt at a breakout but nothing came. So I travelled back got into a fight with a FBI team. Then they were more than happy to send Deathstroke here."

Oliver frowns.

"Slade you got yourself in here to break me out?"

"Of course I did. I may have hated you at one point but you shouldn't be rotting in this place like some animal. Once we're out the hole we'll plot our escape."

"No Slade I'm not breaking out. I'm going to serve this sentance otherwise my family will become targets and I'll never see them again and I'm trying to stay out of trouble so I can reduced time."

Slade rolls his eye.

"Kid you're the Green Arrow and you're in a prison full of people you put in here. It's already a miracle you haven't been killed yet."

"Look Slade I don't expect you to understand. Look once we're out you can make a break for it."

"I could but I think you need some backup here and I've got nothing better to do."

The pair are released the next day and they go to the yard and both start training just like the old days. Obvious they're not allowed escrima sticks but they make do with what they have. Once they're finished a small man walks over towards them.

"Oh my god it's you you're the Green Arrow."

Slade groans a little and Oliver tries to look away.

"Wrong guy."

"No no I know it's you. You have failed this city. I saw you on Tv the beard threw me off a bit but I know it's you."

Slade growls.

"Listen boy if you know what's good for you then take a walk."

Stanley looks more excited rather than scared.

"And you're Deathstoke. Ah man this is great, hey I wanna join your gang I'll do whatever it takes."

Oliver sighs.

"We're not in any gang."

Stanley looks worried.

"No no no I shouldn't actually be here I was falsely accused and as you can see I'm physically not the biggest."

Slade shoves past him.

"We're not giving you protection we're not bodyguards for you."

Slade and Oliver walk back inside the prison. Oliver looks at Slade.

"That was a bit harsh Slade."

"Kid we start offering protection to weak men like that it'll only end bad. You want time off your sentance fine. That's going to be a hard enough job as it is without fighting his battles for him. If you want me to help maybe I'll call a contact see if he has any mirakuru left the could use."

Slade smirks. Oliver rolls his eyes.

"Not funny Slade."

Slade shrugs smirking.

"Prison yard humour kid."

The next day Slade was walking around the prison on his own while Oliver had gone to shower. He was walking around trying to make connections in the prison. He knew being an associate of the Green Arrow wouldn't make him popular so he needed to have a few threads to pull. He heard a hushed talking between 2 prisoners.

"Hey you hear? Diaz has put a hit on Queen should be happening right now."

Slade frowns and storms over and lifts the man up and slams him against some cell bars.

"What was that punk?"

The guy stammers nervously.

"N..nothing I was trash talking that's all."

Slade growls.

"Bullshit talk or I'll snap your neck."

"Okay okay I just heard Ricardo Diaz wanted some guys to send a message to Queen and I heard they're doing it now in the showers."

Slade drops him to the floor and runs to the shower block and frowns seeing a guard standing outside the showers blocking it. Slade realises that this guard was corrupt and making sure whatever was happening wasn't interupted. Slade causally walks over like he's going to use the showers. But the guard pushes him back.

"Back off Wilson you can't go in there."

"The hell I can't showers are open from 9 until lights out so let me in."

"Not happening inmate now get back to your cell."

Slade respons by head butting him which knocks him out. Slade steps in and sees a huge guy standing over Oliver who was on the floor. Slade runs in and side kicks him in the ribs sending him back. The man charges at Slade trying to tackle him down but Slade side stepped drove a knee into his face then grabbed his head and slammed it 3 times into the sink. The man drops down unconscious. Only then Slade noticed all the unconscious inmates around the showers and one looked like he'd been kicked through part of the wall. Obviously Oliver had put up a good fight. Guards suddenly bust in and drags Oliver and Slade out of there and throws them in their cells which were next to each other.

"Kid you alright?"

Oliver was fuming.

"No that guy worked for Diaz he said that Diaz found felicity and that she's dead."

Slade growls.

"Spineless bastard, look don't panic it could've just been sent to rattle you. You said she's under ARGUS protection no way he could've found her."

Oliver wasn't listening and was trying to yell at officer Yorke to let him contact his family. Oliver was then told he had a visitor. Once he'd left Slade was let out and he walks around the prison gathering Intel. After a while Oliver comes back and Slade walks over.

"Well?"

"Felicities safe that was her visiting."

Slade sighs relieved.

"So it was a game."

"No Diaz had found her and attacked her. She only just got away."

Slade nods.

"Well that big bastard who dropped you. I asked around and found out he was a low level enforcer for the Scorpians the gang Diaz used to run. He also bought a lot of steroids off Diaz. He could have some information we could get."

Oliver shakes his head.

"No ones going to give up Diaz to me."

Slade nods.

"Fine but we can't risk having one of Diazs men on our level."

Oliver nods.

"I agree he needs to go."

"I'll go get rid of him kid."

Oliver puts his hand out to stop Slade.

"No I'll handle it."

"Kid you want early release then putting a beating on someone isn't going to help."

"You were right Slade. I can't get through this without trouble. I can't survive here with one arm tied behind my back."

"Okay you deal with him I'll back you up."

The 2 go to the courtyard and Brick smirks walking towards them.

"You ain't looking to good there Queen."

Slade deals with him by smashing a finger jab into his throat and steps behind and smashes him in the back of the head with a hammer strike which knocks him down. Oliver and Slade move towards the henchman and officer Yorke speaks up.

"Stand down you 2. Don't be a pair of heroes."

Slade looks at Oliver.

"I'll handle Yorke you deal with him."

Slade charges Yorke pinning him to the wall.

"You're the one who shouldn't be a hero officer Yorke. It's below your pay grade so don't. be a fool officer "

Oliver smashes a weight into the big henchmans head sending him down Oliver continued to pummel him then spoke calmly.

"You should've killed me"

Oliver steps back and Slade releases Yorke and steps away with his hands up as he walks to Oliver as armed guards walks towards them.

"Well kid looks like we're heading back to the hole."


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was sent to the hole after the incident in the yard. Slade had gotten off with a warning. A couple of days later Oliver gets out and Slade smirks as he comes back to his cell.

"Ah there he is, how does it feel to be a free man?...well more free than you were yesterday."

Oliver ignored the question.

"I need to find the man that attacked me. He's got Intel on Diaz I can use."

Slade laughs at that.

"Kid word of advice. If you want to get Intel off a man hitting him the head with a heavy bench press weight probably isn't your best strategy."

Oliver looks at him.

"Is he dead?"

"No idea how he's not but no he survived but they transferred to level 2 after it was found out what he did with the attack in the shower."

Oliver sighs.

"Great so I've just lost my only lead on Diaz."

"Not necessarily. I asked around and it seems that your friend Brickwell. He was the one who ordered them to do it. Probably on Diazs behalf."

Oliver nods.

"Brick doesn't exactly need motivation to want me killed."

"And a man like him is to spineless to do it himself. But he won't talk without persuasion."

Oliver nods.

"I'll persuade him."

They find brick in the mess hall and approach him. He smirks at him.

"Ah hey there arrow out at last."

"Brick where's Diaz? I know he got you to have me attacked so where is he."

Brick considers for a moment then laughs. Slade picks up a knife and stabs it into the table just by his fingers.

"The man just asked you a question Brickwell."

Brick just glares.

"Keep your eye out of this Wilson. I'll happily tell him about Diaz. But he needs to prove his loyalty to us."

Oliver sighs and nods at Slade telling him to hold back.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get rid of officer Yorke."

Oliver frowns.

"That's not how I do things."

"No no that's not how you do things out there. But in here it's a different game Queen. Now this offer is on a limited time only. So tick tock."

Slade and Oliver walk off Slade looks at Oliver.

"So you going to do it kid? Kill Yorke?"

Oliver sighs.

"I need that Intel on Diaz."

"Sure you do. But you kill a guard you ain't getting any early release."

Oliver thinks it through for a second.

"Brick didn't say I had to kill him. He just said I needed to get rid of him."

Slade nods.

"True. But I think it's heavily implied he wants him dead. But I suppose getting him fired would do the job to. What's the plan? Plant a blade on him like you did with Turner?"

Oliver shakes his head.

"No I wouldn't be able to get that close without arousing suspicion. Maybe he's got something in his past we can use."

"Ah old fashioned blackmail. Well his records will be on prison system but I doubt they'll let us just walk over and view them...what would green arrow do?"

Oliver thinks for a minute then nods.

"I have an idea."

A few hours later they were lined up heading back to the cells and head past an office they knew had a computer. As they get there Slade shoves a random prisoner and yells at him.

"HEY YOU OWED ME MONEY FROM A CARD GAME IN BLUDHAVEN."

The man shoved wasn't the brightest and responded by throwing a punching and then a fight was on giving Oliver the chance to slip into the office. Slade keeps the guards by fighting a few of them and throwing them to the floor. By the time Oliver comes out Slade has 2 guards batons in his hands hitting anyone in reach.

"COME ON THEN WHOS NEXT?"

He sees Oliver has come out so he shrugs and drops the batons.

"Alright alright I'm done"

The guards pile on Slade and drag him away. He comes back over to Oliver a hour later with a few bruises. Oliver looks at him.

"Thought they'd have you in the hole a bit longer."

Slade shrugs and spits some blood out on the floor.

"They decided to give me a beating instead. Well I assume that was their version of a beating anyway. "

"Yeah well you certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself there. I thought you were just going to start a fight with a prisoner not take on the entire prisons guards."

Slade just shrugs and grins.

"What can I say things escalated. Now did you find anything?"

Oliver sighs.

"No Yorks clean. No priors no off the books stuff. "

Slade groans.

"Okay then I'll kill yorke for you then. I could escape this place anytime I want I'm not fussed about good behaviour."

Oliver shakes his head.

"Slade you may talk like that but I remember last year with Joe...you didn't kill that man you were robbing. That's not you anymore."

"Kid you still haven't learned. No maybe that's not Slade Wilson anymore. But in here I'm not Slade Wilson you have to become the darkest version of you if you wish to survive. You can't survive in prison as a hero. You need to start thinking like the Hood not the Green Arrow. Now killing him isn't the best plan. The mans an asshole but from what I've seen mostly he's a by the books man of honour who doesn't sell out or betray anyone. We can't use any Intel on him. So we need to get him out by framing him for something."

Oliver sighs and thinks about it.

"Brick will want him dead."

"Probably but Brickwell what's Yorke gone for whatever reason we get rid of him from this prison it's the same thing."

Oliver nods.

"Okay I have an idea. I need a knife."

"Wait what?"

"Just trust me on this Slade. Can you get me a decent knife. The meal knifes aren't going to do the job."

"Can't you get your own knife?"

"Most people don't want anything to do with me here. At least you they might deal with."

Slade nods.

"Fair enough. I'll see what I can do."

That evening in the mess hall. Slade subtly passes him the knife he'd acquired under the table.

"You sure about this kid? You do this there's no going back."

Oliver nods and hides it up his sleeve.

"I have no choice. I need that Intel. Stay here I've got this."

Slade sighs as Oliver gets up. Slade watches him approach Yorke. The 2 exchange words which Slade can't hear and Yorke reaches for his baton. Oliver reaches toward it to and he assumes he's trying to prevent him from getting it out then he sees Oliver bring his hand back to himself and he drops to the floor. The knife in his own stomach. Slade half rolls his eye half laughs. The kid had just stabbed himself and was now pretending Yorke had stabbed him.

It seems he'd done a good job as the other guards were now dragging off Yorke. Slade gets up and walks over. He notices brick chuckling to himself and Slade resists the urge to punch him. He crouched down by Oliver who was now trying to sit up.

"Well that's certainly one way to do it kid."

Oliver groans a little.

"I thought what the hood would do and I used that resourcefulness to expose Yorke and get rid of him."

Slade chuckles.

"You call that resourcefulness...well I call that being stupid enough to stab yourself but whatever works for you kid."

Slade drags Oliver up and walks with him towards the infirmary seeing as the other guards weren't rushing to help. Slade chuckles all the way. Oh he was going to be laughing and making fun of him about this for years to come.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 days since Oliver had been sent down to level 2 after the incident at the fight club where Oliver had stabbed the guards to get to level 2 so he could find the demon. The only person in the prison who had real Intel on Diaz and Slade was extremely pissed. He knew why the kid had done what he'd done. But he also knew it was a risky move which would've easily either gotten him killed by the ultra corrupt guards and the fact that Brickwell could easily have been playing him to get him out the way. Slade would've happily have gone down to level 2 to find this so called demon. He had been told many times that one day he would face the devil but Slade liked the idea of finding him first. The demon was good enough for that.

Since Oliver had gone. Everyone had avoided Slade which had suited him. He'd tried to find out details about how to get down to level 2. He considered starting a riot and breaking the more corrupt guards necks but they were incompetent not brain dead they'd work out he was trying to follow Oliver down there, plus he wasn't a fan of going into any battle zone without Intel. The last time he had was Lian Yu and everyone knows how that worked out. But he knew Oliver could handle himself and could probably find the demon without his help and yes the worst of the worst criminals were down there but again he had dealt with way worse.

Slade moves out of the main cell block and goes towards the courtyard but before he gets there 4 guys step in front of him. Slade immediately assesses them. All 4 of them big enough but out of shape and the way they're standing not up to much in a fight. Nothing special, nothing he couldn't handle. But there was something about them that did lol familiar. The biggest and fattest one who was obviously the leader steps forward.

"Remember us Deathstroke?"

Slade just shrugs.

"Yeah I once went to an ugly fat guy awards show maybe I met you there. Look there's never a good day to attack me but today is even worse. Not that I believe good ideas are your area of expertise."

The man glares at him and steps closer.

"Very funny Wilson. 5 years ago you busted us out of jail during a prison transfer back to iron heights you said you could give us a purpose then you drugged us full of those roids or whatever you had and sent us on a rampage through the city and got us all sent here even after Queen hit us with a cure. We had to take the rap for you. We all thought Queen had finished you off but here we are we get our shot at the man who ruined our lives."

Slade sighs and rolls his eye. That's where they were from some people he used for his Mirakuru army.

"I ruined your lives did I? Well there was a reason I picked the lot of you. I looked at all your files and you were all the weakest and dumbest the ones not strong enough to resist the mirakuru and also ones with psychotic and dangerous tendencies in them. All of you had been in prison for murder, robbery and assault you were hardly saints. I recruited you for a job and you with almost super strength couldn't been beat a billionaire playboy with a bow and arrow so forgive me if I am not terrified of you right now."

The group looks between them not quite sure how to respond to that so he just makes a move at him. Slade drops him with a head butt and then hits the one on his left with a side hammerfist and the one on his right with a elbow then tajes out the one behind with a back kick. He quickly stands them so it looks like they're just leaning against the wall.

He carries on to the courtyard and sees Turner kicking a heavy bag. He walks over.

"Should've done that last night Turner. You might not have gotten your ass kicked so easily."

Turner looks at him and snarls.

"Beat it Wilson I'm not in the mood for this."

"Well that's to bad isn't it. Where's your little posee."

Turner sighs.

"Brick and Sampson are in the hole after that stuff with the fight club."

Slade nods.

"And you're not?"

"I was just a spectator. Sampson was fighting and brick was running it."

"And now you're all alone,,.shame"

Turner frowns and folds his arms.

"What do you want Wilson?"

"What happens down at level 2?"

Turner shrugs and leans against the wall.

"The hell do I know. Whole things a secret."

"Perhaps but you're a man with contacts. Bronze tiger surely has Intel on a prison."

"You telling me Deathstroke doesn't?"

"The last time I was active in star city...it was called Starling city."

"Fine look I don't know...but rumours I heard. Level 2 isn't even on the books here."

Slade frowns and tilts his head.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning there's no sanctioning of what happens down there and what I hear there's some doctor who does some kind of hypnosis or something."

Slade nods as he processes this.

"Right so how do we stop it then?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"That scumbag doctor is experimenting on people...I've got experience with that.. He's doing this to your friends turner. It isn't right."

"Yeah well I'm a criminal I don't really care about what's right?"

"Oh really? Just because I only have one eye doesn't mean I'm blind. I saw your face when the kid was being taken. You looked upset by it."

Turner growls.

"Yeah I wanted my shot at him to take him down myself."

"I don't believe that."

"Believe it. I'm a criminal and people like me don't get redemption."

"I thought the same thing Turner I spent years locked up in a prison on Lian Yu thinking I had to die in the darkness for what I did. But then Oliver asked me to help fight Adrian Chase and I realised yes I could accept who I was and rot or I could do something to help and give back after all that I've taken from people. I'm not expecting you to become a super hero but think about it. You're not as much a asshole as Brickwell or Sampson. Those 2 will die in the dirt that's certain. You...you have a choice...make it fast."

Slade walks away back to his cell.

A few days later Slade meets an investigator who was tracking Joe and Grant. Apparently Joe had been taken into ARGUS custody. Good as far as Slade was concerned he had to be taken down before he killed more people. But no new Intel on grant. He was about to head back to his cell when he hears arguing from the other side of the glass.

"That's bullshit man. Oliver has rights to visitation so you get your ass sorted or I'll bring a lot of heat onto this place."

Slade looks over and sees John Diggle arguing, he casually walks over and picks up the phone.

"Trust me mr Diggle you can't call them anything they haven't heard in here before."

Diggle frowns and picks up the phone.

"Slade? What the hell you doing here? They finally catch up with you?"

"Hardly I got myself caught so I could back up Oliver in here. Seeing as his team hasn't been much use."

"Watch it Slade. This was Oliver's choice we respected it...what's going on here anyway? Why's he not got visitation rights?"

Slade sighs and leans back in his chair.

"There was a little incident."

"What Oliver got in a fight?"

"Not exactly. Long story short he stabbed a few guards."

"Bullshit he wouldn't do that."

"Well they were corrupt guards working for Danny Brickwell."

"Wait Bricks in here."

"Yes he is. So is Ben Turner and Derek Sampson and a bunch of my old mirakuru crew."

Diggle scoffs.

"Sounds like a great holiday for you."

"It's certainly more interesting than my prison in LIan Yu. Anyway Oliver got put into a fight club against Sampson he beat him easily. But was looking for Intel on your new friend Diaz and apparently this demon person has Intel but they're in level 2 so Oliver attacked those guards to get down there. From what I've heard there's some doctor experimenting and hypnotising the prisoners and that level 2 is a off the books operation."

Diggle frowns.

"You serious?"

"I don't make a habit of making jokes."

"Son of a bitch...okay well I'll get argus to look into it. If you see Oliver tell him we've got a lead on Diaz."

"Will do...and hey Diggle if you fancy visiting me again bring me some beers and a packet of smokes."

He says sarcastically which makes Diggle roll his eyes.

"Yeah sure."

The next day Oliver is bought back down and Slade smirks at him.

"Ah he's back. You still in possession of your remaining brain cells?"

Oliver nods.

"Yeah but barely."

Oliver explains what happened down in level 2.

"So Talia al Ghul survived Lian Yu and Diaz helped heal her...that's a lot of coincidences...and this...Parker?..He tried to wipe your mind and identity."

Oliver nods.

"Yeah it's not just trying to reform them it's making them brainless sheep."

"Well not much difference than normal then."

"That's just the ones who survived Slade. A lot of people died from it. Parker said they were just progress."

Slade sighs.

"It's Ivo all over again."

Oliver nods.

"But I helped Talia escape and we got files off his computer enough to expose him and close it down."

"Good maybe we'll see him in the next cell soon enough."

"With any luck...what did I miss up here?"

"Not much ran into a few if my mirakuru crew, had a little heart to heart with turner...a super villian chat if you were. Oh and saw your buddy Diggle."

"John was here?"

"He said they had a lead on Diaz and I told him to have a look into this prison with his ARGUS contacts. Hopefully that with Talias Intel should be enough to stop it...I asked him to come back and visit but he hasn't done yet."

Slade shrugs and smirks. Oliver rolls his eyes.

"Well let's hope they can stop Diaz."

"Well I don't know much about law. But your little friend Laurel or black siren whatever you call her, maybe they can use what happened here as a way to get you out."

"I highly doubt it."

"Of course you do you doubt every bit of positivity around, trust me kid. I have a feeling that this ordeal. This whole chapter will be over soon enough."

Slade states then adds on.

"Though knowing you and this city. There'll probably be some terrorist attack by someone who's pissed at you or your family somehow...that's how Star city seems to work."


End file.
